The After Love High
by SabakunoAnjel
Summary: Hinata was never wanted by her family and they always searched for a way to get rid of her. Deciding to marry her off to the heir of UzuCorp, Naruto Uzumaki, was the best choice they could have made until the night that he died in her arms and left her on a downward spiral. Graphic. Heavy drug use and not for the light hearted. AU One shot.


**Author's Note: This is a story about Hinata, so far it's just an idea I was playing with. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with it yet but I do have a few ideas for it. Let me know if you like it, ladies and gentleman! Thank you :)**

**The After Love High**

Pale lavender eyes blinked slowly, she felt the dry lines of drool on the side of her cheek and knew this time she was lucky to have woken up. _Ha! Lucky... I'd be lucky if one day I didn't wake up_. She thought to herself as she turned her head to look around the small room she was in. There was no furniture here, there wasn't even a window. A small lamp sat on the floor plugged in and emitting a faint light that merely accentuated the dark shadows that danced around her. They looked like demons, mocking her, laughing at what she'd become.

Hinata stretched her legs out and arms up, she heard a plastic clink on the floor and looked down to her left to find her trusty needle on the ground next to her. She smiled faintly, thinking of the high she'd just awoke from and it quickly faded once she remembered why she did the things she did.

What did she do, you may ask. If you looked at the poor soul you'd know that this was exactly it. Heiress to the Hyuuga corporation, her family had long ago deemed her dead to the public. Now they locked her away in this abandoned building, providing her with all the heroin money and needles she needed in hopes that one day she really would die and the lie they had told the public would no longer bear a burden on the Hyuuga name because it would be true.

They weren't the only one who hoped she would die, every time Hinata opened her eyes and was greeted by this dank room that smelled like death, her heart sank. Yet another day alive and with nothing to live for. It was a cliché story, a tale as old as time but every time she thought about it she felt even more useless. Born to a famous family, Hinata was always a failure, even more so once her prodigal cousin and sister came into light. She was more than happy fading into the background because the lime light wasn't really for her. Father had always tried to come up with different ways to get rid of her, he needed her to die or get married so he could pass on the corporation to someone who rightfully deserved it.

That was how she met Naruto.

It always shocked her to think that her father could introduce her to such a lively and wonderful person. Naruto had a warm heart, he was also born into money but he had what it took to take over the UzuCorp name. It would have been perfect for everyone if she married Naruto, her father would no longer be burdened with a failure, Hinata would make a decent wife and she could at least bear children. She wasn't bad to look at and had a sweet heart that any sucker would fall for.

Hinata and Naruto fell into a whirlwind romance, she was head over heels for him and he loved her so much. He always told her that he would trade the entire world for her, he would give his own life for her and one day... he did. They were set to wed exactly three weeks from the day Naruto died in her arms.

They were out on a date in the city, it was hardly late but they stumbled upon a drug deal gone wrong. There were two men, she would forever remember the scene and play it in her mind, one stood with a long black coat, his collar covering most of his face but she caught a glimpse of red hair in the moonlight. The other man was on the ground, cowering begging for his life. He scrambled to his feet and shot across Hinata and Naruto to escape the bullet he was sure was coming, just as the bullet was released from long coated man's gun. The target was missed by a hair and it made a bee line for Hinata's chest. Without missing a beat, Naruto grabbed Hinata and spun her into his place causing her to trip over his feet and hit the ground. He followed her seconds later, coughing and gurgling blood.

Hinata looked up and the other two men were gone, completely vanished and she was left holding her love in her arms. She watched his blood pour out of his chest, she tried to apply pressure but her body was so weak and shaken. The sobs were coming hard now and she was crying his name, shouting for him to stay alive, that he was all she had in this world. The sirens wailed down the streets, she could see the lights in the distance and she begged him to stay alive for a little bit longer.

Naruto smiled up at her, he knew Hinata like the back of his hand. He knew how weak she was but so strong in the face of adversity. Her heart was so gentle, it needed soft hands to cradle it because even the slightest motion could shatter it like a crystal swan. "H-hinata...-" "SHUT UP!" she cried, anger flaring as she pushed down on his wound. "Hinata...r-really... Ju-just... be happy... o-okay? That's... that's all... I ever wanted... for you.."

"Naruto..." and with that she watched him die. Within the next two minutes, she saw his chest stop moving and he stared up at her with a blank smile. The sweetest smile she'd ever seen, the only smile she would ever love.

Hinata snapped out of her day dream as she felt the familiar pang in her heart. She clutched her chest and felt the sobs coming. She tried to stop crying and reach for the needle but all she saw were the shadows in the room, dancing and laughing at her misery. They mocked her, taunted her for ever believing that anyone would love her, that she would have any use in this world. It was almost as if they had faces, faces of all the mean girls from high school, or her father who stared at her with disapproving eyes as she slowly began her emotional decline.

She stopped eating, started drinking. Eventually returned to the spot where her fiancee died in her arms and returns there every week to buy heroin from the same mysterious black coated man who shot her soulmate. Of course she was disgusted with herself, who wouldn't be? It had only been a few months since Naruto died but her family was quick to change the story. They had both been shot that night and it was a tragedy that two families lost their heir that day. It was no coincidence that Hyuuga got a huge raise in stocks, sympathy stocks she liked to call them.

Finally she stopped crying and the shadows stopped dancing. She looked down at her needle and saw it was still half full, that was twice as much as she'd normally use but this time she was determined to not wake up. This time it was over, soon she would be with her lover and they could spend the eternity together that she was hoping for,

Wrapping the rubber band around her fore arm she poked around for a vein, they had yet to have shriveled up and died despite the amount she used every day. Hinata spent every moment of every day, high or crying and once she cried she went back to high. It was pitiful but each day she was hoping it would end. She pierced her skin swiftly and felt the needle hit her vein, giddiness spread through her. She always got excited at this part, the high before the high she called it.

_Swiiiishhhhhh. _

And Hinata was off. Her senses dulled and she drifted off to the sight of her lover's smiling face. _Naruto..._ she smiled inwardly. _Soon.. we can be together... that... that's what will truly make me happy.. _


End file.
